A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pop up tray container, and more particularly to a carryout food container that becomes a pop-open tray.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It has been customary in the fast-food industry that customers, especially kids are offered a pleasant dining mood in an inexpensive way. When parents feel they deserve a break that day, they can go to a fast food diner and buy a their kid a kids meal which is often served or packed in a paper container having kid-friendly designs. Paper is generally used to fabricate such kids meal boxes, which are normally equipped with integral handles and are printed externally with restaurant or company logos and popular characters for festive moods. This promotes a good time with a great taste so that kids will feel comfortable at the fast food diner.
Others, like Mason's U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,356 show food a tray, which can be converted into a toy of hand puppet after consuming the meal out of the tray. However, these disposable type containers are sometimes too boxy to enhance a dining pleasure for certain social gatherings such as birthday parties unless they are covered with trendy entertainment characters and prints such as relatively proprietary and expensive copyrighted materials. In addition, the entertainment value, of the current boxes can be enhanced if a user can play with the box during the meal.
Also, to enjoy an easy dining experience on conventional disposable trays is not an easy task because they were designed with food carrying first in mind rather than aesthetic appeal. So, there is a need for improving a disposable food container in such a way as to provide a container structure, which can display its built-in entertaining factor when it works as a full size food tray but occupies a compact space when closed in a carrying mode.